LLC resonant converters have several desired features, such as high power, high power density, and high efficiency, thereby broadening the appeal of these converters. Existing LLC resonant converters can be classified as a half bridge resonant converter or a full bridge resonant converter according to a switching input circuit. While the number of switches in the half bridge resonant converter is half of that in the full bridge resonant converter, the half bridge resonant converter has twice the current of the full bridge resonant converter. Thus, the half bridge resonant converter is widely used in flat panel TVs and personal computers, and the full bridge resonant converter is used in application requiring high primary currents, such as photovoltaic applications and solar micro inverters. However, LLC resonant converters generate large common mode (CM) electromagnetic interference (EMI), which is a big drawback in a variety of applications.